


The Purrfect Gift

by friendlyneighbourhoodteacakes



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Jewish Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighbourhoodteacakes/pseuds/friendlyneighbourhoodteacakes
Summary: “...I love you, you know.”The silence is painful, but eventually, Erik replies, “I love you too. Goodnight, Charles.”It sounds as if he’s reading the line from a script - monotonous, saying it only because he should, not because he wants to. A lump rapidly forms in Charles’ throat, and then he wraps his arms around himself and works to fall asleep.(Their marriage is falling apart and they don't know how to fix it, but three little kittens might just save the day.)
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 24
Kudos: 244
Collections: Secret Mutant Madness 2019





	The Purrfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [g33kyclassic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/g33kyclassic/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [g33kyclassic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/g33kyclassic/pseuds/g33kyclassic) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**   
>  _Charles and Erik have been married for ten years. They've been slowly drifting apart for reasons (up to writer), but this holiday season an unexpected gift brings them back together. (Or basically angst and then fluff :))._
> 
> This idea sprung to mind as soon as I read the prompt and I couldn't let go of it! Hopefully, I did this nice prompt justice, even if I deviated a little from the idea of 'gift'.

_I’ll be home late._

The text is short and simple. There’s no kiss, no explanation, but Charles knows it’ll probably be the same excuse as always - _work_ . Of course, he’s in no position to judge. Some nights, he forgets to text Erik to let him know he’ll be home late, buried under piles of papers or consumed in writing his newest textbook… it’s easy to forget to send off those four little words, and it’s usually only when Erik sends a snippy, _Are you coming home at all or should I lock up for the night?_ he realises he’s let himself become consumed by work _again_ and sends an apologetic, _Home soon_ , in response. 

No, he definitely can’t judge, but he feels a stab of pain which is quickly becoming ordinary at the text message and has to blink back sudden tears. Charles has no idea why. This is normal for them, now, but maybe it’s because it _wasn’t_ normal, when they first got married, ten years ago now. 

Ten years ago, they ate dinner together every night, and snuggled in bed, and went on dates as if they were still twenty-one and twenty-three and new to one another. Now forty is rapidly approaching, and Charles is the head of a whole department at the college and he isn’t even totally certain of what Erik’s job is, which is shameful in itself. The last promotion he remembers Erik receiving was to senior structural engineer, which had to be… two years ago? Three? 

Swallowing hard, Charles shoves his phone into his pocket, stabs at his microwaved ready-meal pasta and tries not to think too hard about - well, everything. He tries to ignore the upset he feels at the fact they’re drifting further apart each day, and that he has absolutely no idea how to fix it. But therein lies a massive part of the problem; they keep ignoring _it_ , and their relationship isn’t going to fix itself. 

He wonders if Erik feels the same pain. A decade ago, Erik was an open book to him. Now, his mind is distant and closed off to his telepathy, and though Charles wanted Erik to be able to shield his own mind, he never imagined he’d use it for such a prolonged period of time to close off to _him._ It’s been months since he’s had more than a peek into Erik’s mind. If he wanted to, he could push through the shielding and figure out Erik’s feelings - but he can’t bring himself to do that, because he promised to never violate Erik’s privacy… and he’s terrified of what he’ll find. The possibilities make him want to cry, whenever he considers them. Erik having an affair? Erik hating him more than he loves him? Erik just… wanting a _divorce_?

Or maybe, eight years on from the accident, Erik is tired of having a husband in a wheelchair?

All of those options are unacceptable to him, and scare the living shit out of him, because they all pretty much guarantee the end of their relationship. And despite the fact they eat separately and put as much distance as possible between themselves in bed, and they haven’t had sex in over a year, Charles loves Erik just as much as he did ten years ago. Ridiculous as he knows that is, it’s the truth, and _still_ , he has no idea how to go about pulling them back together and making sure they aren’t about to crash and burn. 

He makes a decision, when Erik arrives home at eleven that night and climbs under the sheets, to try and do _something_ to get them back on the right track. _Start simple_ , he tells himself, and he steels himself before he speaks. 

“Erik?”

There’s a long pause, and then Erik’s voice breaks through the darkness with a simple, “Yeah?” 

“...I love you, you know.” 

The silence is painful, but eventually, Erik replies, “I love you too. Goodnight, Charles.” 

It sounds as if he’s reading the line from a script - monotonous, saying it only because he should, not because he wants to. A lump rapidly forms in Charles’ throat, and then he wraps his arms around himself and works to fall asleep. 

*********

They’ve never really done the holidays. Erik doesn’t _really_ celebrate Hanukkah, and Charles has gradually found himself thinking Christmas is for children more than adults, so the holidays have always ended up being pretty much like any other time of year for them. When they were younger, they’d discussed what they’d do when they adopted kids - and back then, it’d been a _when_ , not an if. But back then, Charles’ tenure at the college wasn’t a certainty yet, he could walk, and Erik wasn’t so often busy with engineering projects, so they’d stupidly thought they’d actually have the time to adopt and care for children. Still… back then, they’d agreed that they’d celebrate both Christmas and Hanukkah for the sake of any kids. It wouldn’t do to have them miss out.

The holidays are sort of… lonely, this year, much as they were last year. It’s been two weeks since Charles told Erik he loved him, and he’s tried, with the same result, every night since. 

The thing is, he doesn’t know if he can do it anymore. 

It’s the 22nd of December and Christmas, although he doesn’t care much for it, is only three days away. On that day, Erik will be home, whether he wants to be or not - his company doesn’t schedule work days for Christmas, and obviously, college broke up for the holidays a week ago, so Charles will be home too.

He’s really not sure he can stand to spend a whole day in the house with Erik and not speak a word to him. It was hard enough last year.

He’s really not sure he can do this whole _marriage thing_ any more at all. 

Tonight, in bed, he says something else. 

“My mother invited us for Christmas again.” She has, every year, without fail, no matter how many times Charles emphasises the fact Erik is Jewish and they don’t really do the holidays.

There’s a grunt of acknowledgement from Erik.

“... I think I’m going to go, Erik. On Christmas Eve.”

The silence drags on, for so long, Charles thinks Erik might not reply at all. Then, “Are you going to come back?” Erik asks, quietly, his voice smaller than Charles anticipated it being. He actually sounds… hurt, if Charles was forced to label it.

But apparently, Charles is not the only one who’s realised there’s something _broken_ between them.

The honesty of his answer surprises even him.

“I don’t know.”

*****

For once, they wake up at the same time the following morning. They didn’t speak a word after Charles admitted his uncertainty about whether he’ll come back after Christmas, and there’s the problem, waving right at them, yet again.

They don’t _t_ _alk_. 

Not even about the important things, like the awful state of their marriage.

They don’t look at each other once the entire morning, and Erik goes to work without either of them saying anything.

Charles is certain his heart has broken into a thousand, Erik-shaped pieces.

*****

It comes as a surprise when Erik arrives home at a quarter past five in the evening, considering the fact he’s usually home, at the earliest, at nine. 

_Elf_ is on the television, and that’s what Charles is watching, more because it’s hard to find anything that _isn’t_ a Christmas movie, this time of year, rather than out of any sort of genuine interest in the movie. It’s kept him occupied for a good hour, anyway, but he hasn’t laughed at any of the jokes. Hard to, when he knows his marriage is on the verge of collapse. 

He looks up as Erik walks in, and his husband looks worried, his brows pulled down into a frown, and he isn’t wearing his coat. There are some melting snowflakes on the top of his head. “It’s freezing out there, where’s…” Charles starts, but he trails off as soon as he registers the fact Erik is _cradling_ his jacket in his arms, hugging it to himself, something hidden within the fabric. “What do you have there?” he asks slowly, transferring into his chair and leaving the television playing in the background. 

“It’s… I heard them. Near work. Crying,” Erik explains, and he comes over to the coffee table and kneels down, to very, very gingerly place his jacket down on top of it. 

Then he carefully peels the jacket away from its contents, revealing three tiny kittens. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Charles breathes, wheeling over to the table to peer at the kittens. They’re so small, he’s amazed they’re even _alive_. If he had to guess, he’d say they can’t be more than a week old, but he isn’t familiar with cats, and kittens, he’s even less so. His guess is based on the fact their eyes aren’t open yet. “Oh, Erik, they’re so _small_.” 

“I couldn’t just leave them,” Erik says, kneeling down next to him. He removes his scarf and tentatively places it over them, giving them a bit more warmth. With them being so quiet, part of Charles wonders whether they’ve even survived the trip - then one of them shifts and makes a little noise, so quiet he almost misses it, and he feels relief in the pit of his stomach.

“No, of course not,” Charles says, adjusting the scarf slightly, to make sure it’s covering all three of the kittens. “But what do we do with them?” he wonders aloud, eyes moving from the babies, to Erik, matching his frown with one of his own. 

“I looked up the nearest emergency vet in the car,” Erik admits. “But it’s an hour away, and…” He nods to outside, where the snow is falling, thicker and faster by the second. “The local one is already closed for the day.” 

Typical. 

“Then we need to look after them,” Charles says, reaching out to gently touch one of the kittens. “No mother?” he asks. 

“Someone passing by said they’d been out there alone since at least this morning,” Erik says, his gaze settling back on their new charges again. “They’d freeze if I risked leaving them there overnight.” 

“We need to look after them,” Charles repeats, but he doesn’t have a clue where they’re supposed to begin. “How the hell do we do that?” he asks, as if Erik will have more of a clue than he does.

Erik frowns, then pulls out his phone, saying, “Well…”

*****

An hour later, and a good few ‘kitten rescue’ videos later, they have a much better grasp of what they’re doing. The kittens are in a box lined with blankets, with one of Charles’ many hot water bottles at the bottom. It’s filled with warm water as opposed to boiling, to avoid accidentally overheating or burning the kittens, and they don’t _seem_ unhappy, but it’s difficult to determine, what with them being so small and relatively quiet. 

The nearest pet store is only a fifteen-minute drive, which they decide is worth the risk despite the weather, because the kittens need food. So, off Erik goes, in search of kitten formula and syringes. 

“We need to stimulate them to do their business because their mother can’t,” Charles explains, carefully holding one of the kittens and wiping at what he _hopes_ is its privates, when Erik walks in the door and immediately gives him a questioning look. He feels a rush of relief when his husband enters the house - although they’d agreed it was better for him to go to the pet store, Charles had worried the entire time about the weather, anxious Erik could slip off the road and crash, or freeze if the car broke down, even if he is possibly the most trustworthy road user, what with his powers. But he’s back, and he’s fine, and he has a bag in hand, so Charles asks, “Did you get what we need?” 

“Yeah. Well, I got as much as I could,” Erik says, dusting the snow from his head. There’s the sound of the front door locking as he walks into the living room and kneels down by the table, peering into the box, where their other two charges lie. 

As soon as he’s satisfied the kitten on his knee has done as much as it’ll be able to, Charles carefully sets it down next to its siblings. Then he glances up at Erik and asks, “Should we name them?” 

“We don’t even know if we’re going to be able to keep them alive,” Erik points out, frowning, just a little. “But we should make a note of their different characteristics like the videos said.” 

“Well, I weighed them while you were out,” Charles says, scooting his chair back a bit so he can grab the notebook from the arm of the couch. “So I’ve noted their current weights by descriptions of ‘white stripe’, ‘ginger’, and ‘socks’.” 

The descriptions are fairly simple to explain. Two of the cats are black - one with a white stripe in the middle of its forehead, the other with white socks - and one is ginger. 

They’re all very cute, in Charles’ opinion.

“Works for me,” Erik says, shrugging, and reaching to stroke one finger over the ginger one’s head. In comparison to the kitten, his hand looks huge. “Let’s not name them beyond that just yet, then. Wouldn’t want to get too attached.”

Truthfully, Charles was attached from the moment Erik unwrapped the bundle, but he smiles at him anyway and starts teaching him how to look after the kittens. 

*****

Throughout the night and the morning of the following day, they take it in turns to sleep, so that one of them is always available to feed, weigh, and make the kittens do their business. It works. It turns out, they actually still make a pretty good team. 

“I can’t do this without you,” Erik says from the doorway of their bedroom, that afternoon.

Charles looks up from the bag he’s been trying and failing to pack for the last hour. It’s Christmas Eve. Part of him is still shocked Erik was brave enough to take the day off - or maybe it was never scheduled in. He’s supposed to be going to his mother’s house, but the sudden statement from Erik has him at a loss as to what to do. 

“Stay?” Erik asks. 

In truth, the weather probably wouldn’t have let him leave anyway. But really, there’s no universe in which Charles could possibly say ‘no’ to Erik’s request, so all he says is, “Okay.”

*****

“What do you want for dinner?”

Charles goes still. “Dinner?” he echoes back at Erik. 

“Yeah. Dinner. I’ll make us something,” Erik says, like that’s normal. Like they’ve eaten together at all in the last few months. 

“Um… I don’t know what we have in,” Charles admits. “I usually just have —” 

“The microwave meals, I know. Well. I think I can manage a roast, with what we have in the fridge,” Erik offers. “Chicken and some veg. Nothing exciting, but… it’ll feed us.” 

Charles blinks at him. “Yes. Please. That’d be lovely.” 

Before he heads into the kitchen, Erik offers a tentative smile. 

_Are we getting somewhere_? Charles wonders to himself. _Is this progress?_

As they eat their dinner with the kittens, in their box, sat on the table between them, he thinks maybe it _is_ progress. The whole meal, the kittens mewl, and Charles and Erik don’t talk, but...

It’s only half as awkward as Charles expects it to be. That, he decides, is good enough for now.

*****

At 2am on Christmas morning, Charles has no choice but to shake Erik awake. His husband stirs groggily, peering through the darkness at him, and then flicks on the light. “Is it my turn already?” he asks. 

“No,” Charles says. He bites down on his lower lip. “I think there’s something wrong with Cyclops.”

“ _Cyclops_?” Erik asks, frowning. 

Immediately, Charles feels his cheeks heating up. “I thought the white stripe looked a bit like a singular eye in the middle of his forehead, so…” 

“Of course you named them. Of course,” Erik huffs, throwing his head back against the pillow. His expression looks… fond, not annoyed. The chuckle he lets out is definitely not one of frustration. “I named the one with the white socks ‘Havok’. Because he always wriggles the most. Causing havoc. But with a ‘k’ at the end, to match Erik.” 

The part about it matching ‘Erik’ sounds like a joke, and Charles can’t help but grin a little, but it quickly fades. “Cyclops hasn’t gained weight from his last feeding,” he tells him. 

“Just one feeding?” Erik asks. “That could mean nothing, Charles.” 

“I know, but… what if he’s sick? What if we’re doing something wrong?” Charles frets. “Please, just… come help. Please.” 

For a moment, it looks like Erik wants to resist. Then his expression softens, and he nods. 

The two of them end up staying awake all night, together.

At his next three weighings, Cyclops puts on weight. The smiles Charles exchanges with Erik each time they read the scales make Charles’ heart fill with joy, and just a daring smidgen of hope.

*****

“What happened to us?” he blurts, later, when the kittens are settled and the two of them are sitting on opposite sides of the couch, watching the kittens sleep in their box. 

Erik sucks in a breath. Of course, he doesn’t need to ask what Charles means. They’re both well aware of how poor their marriage is at the minute. “I don’t know,” he says, but he looks at Charles, and Charles looks back, and neither of them hurries to avert their gaze. 

The next step, Charles decides, is to be more forward. Blunter. _More honest_. So, quietly, he admits, “I miss you.”

There’s a silence, and for a brief second, Charles feels that same sinking feeling he felt that night he told Erik he loved him. He searches Erik’s expression, desperate for any sort of response. Then Erik’s whole face softens and he, to Charles’ disbelief, shuffles closer on the couch. “I miss you too. So much,” he says, laying his hand over Charles’. “What did happen to us?” he echoes back at him. 

“Life?” Charles says, unsure of what more he can offer up. “Everything’s been so… it’s gotten away from us, hasn’t it? Work has been so… busy. We’re both always so busy. Barely making time for each other.” 

He worries Erik might argue and throw it all back at him, accuse him of being the only one too busy to maintain their marriage. But Erik squeezes his hand and bows his head and gives a nod. “You’re right, and - you know what? I’m sorry. I really am. I’ve been a bit of an asshole, trying to figure out whether we had anything left between us at all. But we do, don’t we? These three helped,” he says, gesturing to the box of kittens on their coffee table. If it’s possible, Erik’s expression softens even more. “Little holiday gifts,” he adds. “Let’s try this again, Charles. I think we can manage it. We’re not broken. Not yet. Not if we work at this.” 

“We’ve been through worse,” Charles says quietly, thinking back to the accident, to Erik’s face when he’d woken up in the hospital and the look on the doctor’s face when she delivered the prognosis of _unlikely to walk again_.

They got through that. They can get through anything, surely. 

A real smile blossoms on Erik’s face, and Charles can’t help but return it.

*****

That night, they cuddle in bed, for the first time in far too long. It’s warm and familiar and Charles can hardly believe it’s happening, but it _is_ , and when morning comes, they smile shyly at each other. It’s as if it’s the first time they’ve ever woken up side-by-side, like the morning after their second date, over a decade ago now, and Charles loves that. He can’t believe he ever forgot what it was like, to hold onto Erik like this. 

_God,_ Charles loves him, but still, he doesn’t dare push into Erik’s mind, and Erik isn’t the open book he once was. Cuddling is a start, and for now, it’s enough.

*****

It comes as a pleasant surprise when Erik announces, the next morning, that he’ll be taking the next few weeks off to look after the kittens.

“Actually,” he then admits, after a small delay, “I was thinking… aren’t we both due sabbaticals? It’s not as if we’ve been on any vacations in the last few years.”

Charles stares at him and points out, “I think we need to give a little more warning. I can’t just take leave halfway through the year. I have students relying on me.” Tempting as it is. Maybe there are more important things than work. Maybe it’s time their marriage started coming first. Working is less of a money thing for them, thanks to Charles’ sizeable inheritance; they both just work to stay busy. 

“Can’t I tempt you? Look at this little face,” Erik says, and he _coos_ as he lifts the ginger kitten up and tickles it under the chin. Playfully, he adds, “You can always make them grant you a sabbatical.” 

The man looks impossibly endearing, holding a kitten like that. Charles’ heart melts. “I’ll send an email or two, and see what I can do,” he decides. 

Erik grins at him, and Charles feels a gentle wave of _love_ wash over his mind. 

_Oh,_ he thinks, smiling right back at his lovely husband, _I’d forgotten what that felt like_.

He basks in the warmth of Erik’s love, and they keep cooing over the kittens, together.

*****

Several emails and two days later, a sabbatical, miraculously, is arranged. Okay, so it’s not a paid sabbatical, and the faculty are fuming, but he’s tenured and arranges plenty of cover with another member of staff, Hank McCoy. Charles doesn’t mind the stress of organising it, because it means he gets to spend _months_ with Erik, and work on fixing their marriage, and figuring out how to get their life plan back on track. 

“Charles!” Erik calls from the living room. “Charles, look!”

He doesn’t sound worried or scared. He sounds excited and that tempts Charles into rolling into the room, to find that Erik is cradling the ginger kittens, who is… 

“Oh my God,” Charles breathes, because the little kitten is opening its eyes, just a crack. “Oh, Erik, isn’t that precious?” 

“We haven’t even named this one,” Erik says, stroking the top of the kitten’s head. “Do you think it’s a boy or a girl?” he asks, glancing up at him. 

“Well, ginger cats are usually boys, but whenever I look, I think she’s a girl,” Charles says, and he rolls closer and holds out his hands. Carefully, Erik hands the tiny cat over, and Charles turns it over so he can try to determine the sex again. “Mhm. See, she isn’t the same as the other two… I do think she’s a girl. She’s beat the genetic odds.”

“Jen?” Erik suggests. 

Charles blinks, and then shakes his head when he realises it’s an idea for a name. “What about Jean instead? With a ‘j’,” he offers, because it sounds a little more… fitting, for their ginger charge, and it’s a good play on _gene_.

“Jean,” Erik tests out, and then he gives a nod of what Charles guesses is approval. “Jean. I like it. Jean, Havok, and Cyclops.”

“Perfect,” Charles says, beaming at him and gently placing Jean down between her brothers. 

The kittens mewl and shift into one another, but if Charles had to guess, he’d say none of them are unhappy with their new names.

*****

Come New Year’s Eve, another three days later, the kittens are doing wonderfully. Charles thinks they might actually have this in hand. The kittens are all gaining weight. All of their eyes are open. They seem to like being held. In Charles’ opinion, all pieced together, it can only bode well. According to the vet they visited yesterday, they’re _flourishing_ , and the vet could hardly believe it was their first time rescuing kittens. 

That, Charles is assuming, is another good sign. 

“We’re keeping them, right?” he asks quietly, watching the coverage of the New Year on the television. So many countries have already entered next year and it’s only a few minutes until they follow suit. 

“Of course we are. Wouldn’t dream of handing them to anyone else, after all of this,” Erik answers, almost immediately. The kittens lie in their box. 

“So…” Charles takes in a deep breath. “You definitely still want this? You still want to be with me?” he asks. He has to know for sure. A few good days doesn’t mean _forever_ is still on the cards. 

“Charles,” Erik says, his voice unbelievably soft. “I wouldn’t want to be with anybody else.”

With a relieved sigh, Charles looks from the television, to Erik, and smiles at him. Then it fades, just a little, and he says, “I think we should try counselling. It’s been so long, Erik. I don’t want to risk us… ending up back where we were just _last week_. Is that - does that sound okay to you?”

There’s a pause, and a sigh from Erik. “I don’t think it’s a bad idea. I’ll try it. If that’s what you want,” he says. To Charles’ surprise, he follows up with a mental projection of, _I can’t promise I’ll be good at talking to a stranger about us_.

 _You’re letting me in your mind. Properly,_ Charles sends back, and his smile widens. _Oh, God. I’ve missed you so much._

 _I love you. I’m sorry I blocked you out. I was… I didn’t want to push you further away with my miserable thoughts about our marriage. I was feeling a bit lost_ , Erik admits. 

“New Year’s resolution for us both,” Charles says aloud, reaching for Erik’s hand. Their hands slot together perfectly, as they always have. He squeezes gently and smiles some more. “We’ll fix our bloody marriage. No more not communicating with each other.” 

The countdown starts on the TV. 

“Agreed,” Erik says, squeezing his hand in return. Then he leans in, with a cheeky, charming smile of his own, and says, “I do believe we’re supposed to kiss for the New Year.” 

“I do believe you’re right,” Charles says, smile widening into a beam, and as the countdown hits _one_ , they both surge forwards, into each other, their lips meeting with a passion they’ve lacked for far too long. 

The kiss continues long after the countdown ends, their hands tangling in each other’s hair. Erik’s hand even starts to creep up under Charles’ pyjama shirt. 

_Happy New Year, my love,_ Charles thinks. 

There’s a familiar wave of affection from Erik, followed with a lovely, sweet, _Happy New Year, mein Liebling._

It’s the best New Year’s greeting Charles has ever received. 

*****

Erik ends up popping to his office to collect his things one day the following week, because while he’s on sabbatical, somebody else will be using the space. He’s been gone an hour or so when Charles feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. When he pulls it out, there’s a new text message on the screen. The moment he reads it, he feels overcome with another wave of adoration for his husband. 

It reads:

_I’ll be home soon :) Need anything from the store? xx_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Happy holidays and I hope you enjoy this gift, g33kyclassic!
> 
> All the information on looking after tiny kittens (and the 'kitten rescue' videos they were implied to be watching!) came from the YouTuber [Kitten Lady](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5VvB6tmC4lu_WCx7hE0PZA)! Super cute videos and really informative, if you ever want to take a look.
> 
> If you'd like to see when I post more stuff, follow me on [Tumblr!](https://ofbrothersandteacakes.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Purrfect Gift [Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898672) by [IreneADonovan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan)
  * [The Purrfect Day (The Purrfect Gift Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182094) by [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame)




End file.
